The present invention relates generally to micromachined structures, and more particularly to three-dimensional, thin-film, micromachined structures.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) integrate micromechanical and microelectronic devices on the same silicon chip. These systems have many useful applications such as microsensors and microactuators. The accelerometer chips used to trigger air bag inflation in automobiles in the event of a collision are an example of a microsensor. Microvalves used to control fluidic circuits are an example of microactuators.
Microstructures are made by photolithography and etching of deposited thin films to yield a desired shape. This is called "surface micromachining" because the thin films can only be deposited on a surface. This limits the height of the structure to approximately the thickness of the film. The films are typically formed through the process of chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
Typically, a layer of silicon dioxide is used wherever a sacrificial material is needed. The final step of fabrication is to etch away this material to open up passageways, or clearances between moving parts of the microstructure. Sacrificial layers are needed during processing to prevent structural layers from being deposited directly in contact with already-deposited structural layers, except in locations where interlayer contact and bonding is desired. Since the resulting structures have microscopic thicknesses, they can only withstand microscopic forces without breaking. There has long been a need for a way to make milli-scale structures (structures with dimensions on the order of 100 microns) of any arbitrary shape required. For example, tubing manifolds and enclosed vessels that may be used in fluidic systems such as in the field of microscale chemical processing with liquid or gaseous reagents.
There are methods for making milli-scale structures by chemical etching of silicon wafers, but these are restricted to certain crystal planes and cannot be used to make any arbitrary shape that may be required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide free-standing, high-vertical aspect ratio thin film structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide high-vertical aspect ratio thin film structures integrated with planar electronic circuits.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide free-standing, hollow thin film structures.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.